recuerdas cuando?
by labrujulavioleta
Summary: Un fic corto de la confesion de Ai hacia nene.


Nene y Ai estaban hechadas en la cama comiendo galletas de dulces y mirando un programa, aunque Ai estaba con una revista de moda mientras mordia las galletas, aunque en la ultima dejo una parte entre sus labios tras morderla. Nene estaba aburriéndose cuando noto aquello y sonrio, divertida. Se acerco con cuidado y mordio la galleta directamente de los labios produciendo un sonrojo en Ai, quien solo la miro:

-¿recuerdas cuando iniciamos todo?

- ¿eh?

flash back:

con los estudios y con el comité por detrás pisándole los talones Ai no tenia mucho tiempo como para cuidar su imagen de no ser por kuroiso quien la ayudaba con sus tareas, aunque claro no con el festival de halloween, o la decoracion de este. Pese a eso ella encontraba tiempo para la moda y, con esto, molestar a nene por no poderse comprar un vestido caro:

-¿me veo bonita?-le pregunto a nene con su típica sonrisa de superioridad, nene solo la miro. traia un vestido rosado con un lazo rosa en el cabello largo y oscuro. Claro que se veía bonita. ¿Lo admitiria? Jamas.

solo la ignoro alejandose.

pero no duro mucho para volverla a molestar por los decorativos de la fiesta, la tonta calabaza: para nene fue como si Ai la buscara solo para presumir una nueva ropa o molestar y no le parecia razonable pues desde que su "príncipe shin" se había ido con kazama a australia la relación de ambas había mejorado considerablemente o eso parecía hasta hace poco: -¡por fin!- exclamo sonriente atrayendo momentáneamente su atencion. A pesar de todo Ai había madurado mucho.

cuando la noche llego, todos emocionados charlando con otro con un disfraz ya sea de pintura o de tela o con uno tan simple como un sombrero y maquillaje. Nene había hace años habia

encontrado a Ai con la mirada entre la multitud bailando, y se sorprendio por el disfraz: hubiese imaginado que usaría uno de princesa.

-linda decoracion-escucho la voz de darlin, quien se acerco tambaleante y casi cae al suelo.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto, claro que luego lo imagino todo y nego haber visto a los chicos, darlin la miro con una sonrisa risueña y rápidamente le robo un beso en la boca.

-¡vamos a bailar!-exclamo moviéndose o mas bien sacudiendose.

-no, yo no-dijo nene deteniéndola y asi comenzó un pequeño forcejeo interrumpido por Ai.

-¿Qué sucede aqui?-pregunto agarrando del brazo a darlin y con derecho pues había organizado parte del festival.

-dejame-dijo darlin. a Ai le llego un olor a alcohol y fruncio el ceño, ¡si ahi no había alcohol!

Después de un rato de buscar por fin encontro a la pelinegra en uno de los cursos vacios:-no lo entiendo. Si ni siquiera había alcochol.

-hiciste lo correcto. Eso dijo la directora.

-ya-se encontraba de muy mal humor.

-tampoco es para ponerte…

-ella casi lo arruina.

-no es para tanto-dijo nene. la otra lamiro.

-vete-dijo después de soltar un "puff". lo cierto era que estaba enojada no por lo del festival sino por de aquel beso. ¿Cómo se atrevia alguien como darlin besar a nene sakuraba antes que ella?

-¿seguro estas?

-¿no tienes a donde ir? molestas aqui- la miro directamente a los ojos. Nene inflo las mejillas.

-¡bien!-exclamo.

-eso querida vete-la hecho con la mano.

-¿sabes? A veces no te entiendo. Eres rara.

–¿y que si soy rara? ¿Te molesta?-hubo un silencio en cual Ai creyo que por fin se había deshizo de ella pero escucho un ruido de silla y luego vio a nene sentada frente a frente.

-me gusta. Es solo que no te entiendo a veces.

Ya sea por la voz que ahora tenia nene o por el instinto algo la motivo a preguntar algo que lo cambiaria todo:-¿quieres entenderme?

–pues si, quiero.

Nene observo como Ai se acercaba y por instinto se hecho atrás pero Ai fue mas astuta y agarro sus brazos para besarla en un beso que solo duro un minuto. Cuando se separo parecio pariente lejano de los tomates:-¿Qué fue eso?

La otra solo se encogio de hombros-un beso.

La pelirroja fruncio el ceño-se lo que es, es solo que no lo entiendo.

-t... tu querias entenderme ¿no?-su voz sonaba temblorosa.

-mmm… ¿hay algo mas que deba entender?

-no.

-¿segura?

-segura-repitio. Nene se levanto dispuesta a irse: -espera.

sonrio, divertida.

Fin.

-¿recuerdas cuando...?

-ya….


End file.
